


What you said

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Irony, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: After a smaller mission, Keith is very pissed and he says no one can order him around.Just a little while later, Lance says the same thing to Keith, who isn't really amused about it.





	What you said

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's just some little story I wrote in under 15 minutes because I felt inspired (thanks to awesome Fanart). 
> 
> Hope you like it. It's a bit PWP but the Porn-part is to small for PWP I think. 
> 
> By the way, that's my first smutty story, so please be kind

The lions flew away from a planet they just visited. 

The red lion was ahead of the others. It flew very fast, because Keith was pissed. Some alien had called him a wimp and Shiro stopped him from punching that guy. 

“Keith, slow down.” said Shiro over the radio. 

“You can't tell me what to do!” shouted Keith and sped up even more. 

Lance sighed and followed the red lion with his eyes, as he said, “Keith, buddy, you're overreacting. Slow down.” 

A deep growl was audible over the radio and Red stopped in the distance.

She turned around and Keith shouted, “Why is everybody giving me orders?! You have no idea how humiliating it was. I am not a wimp. I could have shown it to that asshole.”

The other lions reached Red and she returned to her place in the formation. 

“Keith, that alien was like eight feet tall. He would have crushed you.” said Pidge in a neutral way, “And be happy he even noticed you. It was like I was invisible for him.”

Keith just growled again and stayed quiet on the way back to castle.

~~~oOo~~~

Keith was pressed into the sheets of his bed. 

The door was looked and his clothes laid next to Lance's on the floor. 

Lance was on top of Keith, panting. 

“Slow down.” gasped Keith and clawed into his pillow. 

Lance chuckled, “You can't tell me what to do. That's what you said earlier.”

“Nng! Lance.” said Keith in a low voice, with a begging tone. 

Lance chuckled again and followed his boyfriend's wish. Keith moaned.


End file.
